the snake and the lion
by weasleytwincentral
Summary: hermione and draco have been harboring feelings for each other for a while. will they finally act on those feelings? how will harry and ron take the news? dramione. rated t just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**The snake and the lion**_

**This is a dramione story. Don't like? Don't read. There will be mild smut, but not nearly as bad as my fremione stories. By the way if you like fremione you should totally check those out. One of my friends requested this. She said she wants it to be adorable so yeah we'll do that. Hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sees her walk in. Man is she gorgeous. No! He can't think like that. She's a Gryffindor. A lion. He's a Slytherin. A snake. They just don't mix. He watches her as she sits with _them._ Her friends that always end up getting her in trouble or hurt. He locks eyes with Potter, who gives him a look of pure loathsome. The Weasel notices and follows his gaze. He narrows his eyes at the devilishly handsome blonde Slytherin. She is busy talking to Weaselette to notice their stare-down. He breaks off first leaving the two 15 year old Gryffindors a bit stunned. They always break first. There was definitely something going on. They shrug it off and turn to join the girls' conversation….about bra sizes. They both blush deeply while the girls laugh their heads off at them. He watches them from across the room. He loves the way she laughs, with her head thrown back like that. She'll be his someday. He vowed silently to get the girl, and elegantly stood up to go to his first class. Charms. With her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She walked into charms with Harry and Ron, and they took their usual seats. There was an empty seat next to her like there always was. He walked in. he scanned the room. She was watching him. He was handsome, like really attractive handsome. His eyes landed on the empty spot next to her. She was watching out of the corner of her eye as he made his way over and smoothly slid into the seat next to her. She lifted her chin a little higher and sat up a little straighter. Harry and Ron were engrossed in a conversation about quidditch and didn't notice him sitting there. He was sure she noticed. He watched her. She was purposely ignoring him. What a surprise. He was expecting this and decided to do something about it. He turned in his seat to face her dead on.

"Hermione?" he asked. He could tell this had surprised her. He never called her by her first name.

"Malfoy." She practically spat at him. He winced slightly. _Ouch._ He thought.

"Hey…um, listen… I was wondering if… maybe you would… want to go with me on the next hogsmead trip…?" he stuttered. Since when did he have problems talking to girls?

_Since she came along…._ A voice in his head told him.

"Is this some sort of a joke? You think this is funny? Voldemort is on the rise. There's a war brewing. Your father is a death eater; no doubt you'll be one too." She snapped at him. This got Harry and Ron's attention. They looked up and scowled at the confused blonde Slytherin.

"What? No! I was being completely serious!" he looked at her with pleading eyes. She studied him. This wasn't the look he had when he called her a mudblood, or when he was insulting Harry or Ron. She saw truth in his eyes.

"Alright…but I swear on my parents' graves if anything happens to me, I will kill you." she said with cold eyes. He smiled. He actually genuinely smiled at her. He took her hand and placed a feather light kiss on her knuckles and went to his usual seat. Harry and Ron were sitting with their mouths hanging open staring after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: well. There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it molly! This is dedicated to my friend molly because she requested this story. I would love to hear what you guys think! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey guys, here's the second chapter of **_**the snake and the lion. **_**Um…I would really like to dedicate this chapter to a boy who went to my school that died Wednesday afternoon. He was a great guy. He always wanted to make people laugh. That's all he ever tried to do. He will be missed by a lot of people. #riptre**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The hogsmead visits have been canceled!" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice drifted across the great hall as all the students went completely silent. Draco's eyes scanned the room and found Hermione, who looked appalled. She wasn't paying him any attention. She was staring up at Umbridge with a scowl on her face that Draco found absolutely adorable. That's one reason why he always wanted to get her riled up; another was that she was bloody hot when she was mad.

"That's rubbish!" the Weasley twins yelled up at her, and soon the entire hall was yelling in agreement. Even Ms. Perfect prefect Gryffindor princess: Hermione Granger.

"Enough! I will have order!**(A/n: hehehe)**" Umbridge yelled at them. Draco decided he would just have to find another way to win Hermione over. He thought about it for a long moment, and then the perfect idea came to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That Saturday, Hermione was walking down to breakfast with Ginny.

"So he really asked you out?" she said excitedly. Even if it was Malfoy, he was a total gentleman and the hottest guy in school.

"Yeah! He even kissed my hand when he left! It was so weird!" Hermione answered her best (girl) friend.

"Talking about me ladies?" Draco said coolly coming up on Hermione's other side. He had the cutest lopsided grin on his face, and Hermione almost melted right then and there. She just looked at him before saying,

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I want to show you something." His face lit up with excitement as he grabbed her hand and led her away toward the 7th floor corridor. He stopped in front of the room of requirement, and walked back and forth in front of it thinking really hard of what he wanted. The door appeared, and he covered her eyes with his hands and, walking behind her, pushed her forward gently. Once they were inside, he slowly pulled his hands away from her eyes to reveal the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She gasped slightly at the sight of the coast in front of her. The beach had the whitest sand she had ever seen, and the water was a clear, but brilliant blue. There was a blanket laid out on the sand with a basket sitting on it. Draco took her hand and led her to the blanket, gently pulling her down with him when he sat on it.

"Do you like it?" he asked, hoping that she did. She nodded, still marveling at what she was seeing. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Listen, Hermione…I-I…how do I say this? I… I really like you Hermione. I have since our third year, right after you hit me-" they both chuckled at that memory, "I've wanted to do this for a while now, so I'm just gonna go for it." He said before swooping down and capturing her lips in a sweet and passionate, but gentle and subtle kiss. She froze at first, but then melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his blonde locks. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He slid his tongue across her lower lip, earning a shiver, and was immediately granted permission to deepen the kiss. Their danced in each other's mouths, and only when they desperately needed air did they break apart, both looking thoroughly snogged. To his surprise, she smiled, more to herself than to him, but she still smiled. He also smiled. They spent the day talking, snogging, eating, snogging, getting to know each other better, and- did I say snogging?- until it was time for dinner. They walked toward the great hall hand in hand and smiling, not caring who saw them. Everyone did a double take at the sight of Hogwarts most unlikely couple walking down the hall. When they got to the door to the great hall, Draco kissed her on the cheek and winked at her before turning to go to the Slytherin table. All of the students and staff in the great hall were shocked by this simple action, and Hermione practically floated to the Gryffindor table and took her place next to Ginny. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were shocked. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The snake and the lion**_

**A/n: hey guys! What's up? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry about the cliffie! I seriously could not wait any longer to put them together. Anyways I've already got another dramione idea swimming around in my head. I'm seriously considering putting it up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_What the bloody hell was that?" he shouted._

Hermione locked eyes with Ron. She could see that he was mad, but she was madder.

"What was what, _Ronald?_" she shot back, enunciating his name. Draco heard them, and turned around to see his girlfriend seething with rage. He knew how dangerous she could get from first-hand experience.

"THAT! He just bloody kissed you in front the whole school and you don't even seem to care! You actually looked happy about it!" he shouted, a look of confusion mixed rage on his face. Draco started to move toward the Gryffindor table, not noticing the glares he was getting from them, only focusing on Hermione. He came up behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, seeing her visibly relax.

"I'll have you know, Weasley, that Mione and I are together now. Therefore it is perfectly appropriate for me to kiss her whenever she wishes me to do so."

"Mione?!" Ron yelled, even more enraged now, as Harry's jaw dropped, as did the twins' who were sitting with them. Ginny was just smirking at her brothers and harry. She knew about the whole thing and Draco had been nothing but kind to her since he first noticed Hermione at the Yule ball. She was the one who helped him win her over after she decided he would take it seriously.

"Hermione….are you sure you know what you're doing? He insults you, hates muggle-borns, and has never done anything kind towards any of us…" harry said, finally managing to find his voice. Hermione just stared at him. That was clearly not the reaction she was expecting.

"Yes, of course, Harry." She said only focusing on him, but giving him a look that told him not to argue with her. He let out a defeated sigh, knowing she would not change her mind.

"Alright." He said then stood so that he was eye to eye with Draco. "If you ever hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and personally make it to where you can never have children." He said in a low threatening voice.

"I won't hurt her. I made that decision a year ago." Ron and the twins looked taken aback by his confession. They had all adopted Hermione as another sister and didn't want to see her hurt. "look, im sorry…about everything I've ever done to all of you, ok? I really do like Hermione, and I know she wont want to be with me if any of you don't approve because she cares about you and values your opinions. So please, I wont insult your family any more, I wont tease you, I wont say that im better than you, because im not. And all the things I said your family, Weasley, I didn't mean them. my father just told me all that stuff and I was too naïve to realize how mean it all was. I was just excited that he was actually talking to me, like a father should. I didn't grow up in a loving family like yours. I didn't have siblings, and a mother and father that would do anything and everything for me. I was alone. Can you ever forgive me?" he finished his speech quietly, looking down at his shoes. He felt a pair of arms slide around his waist, and his automatically encircled Hermione, who was nearly in tears. He looked at all the Weasleys, and Harry, and saw that Ginny had a similar expression to Hermione's. Harry held out his right hand toward Draco, who shook it. Ginny stood and moved to hug him, Hermione quickly made room for her. He wrapped one arm around each of the girls. The four of them looked at the Weasley boys expectantly. Hermione and Ginny were shooting them pleading looks. Fred and George broke first and each shook Draco's hand. Finally Ron held out a stiff arm toward the blonde Slytherin, who shook it, looking just as uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, that was uncomfortable and awkward." Draco said as he and Hermione walked to potions the next morning.

"It was amazing! I never thought you'd win them over." Hermione replied, clearly awed by his little speech thing. He smiled a lopsided grin, which she immediately returned, her smile lighting up her face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. Everything would work out fine, they were gonna be okay. He smiled to himself when he thought about that. He would not join Voldemort. He would not become a death eater. He refused to be like his father. He wanted to be Draco, and he couldn't be himself with her. He decided right then, and there, that he would not let her go. He loved her, and needed her. They would make this work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n: ok, so that kinda wraps up the whole story line. I decided to make it a bit shorter than I planned so that I could put more detail into the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. Thanks for reading, and I really hope you liked it.**


End file.
